


Meeting the Teacher

by RuleBreakingMormon



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: But just a little, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, I suppose, Knotting, Let's just say that's a euphemism, M/M, Mating, Porn With Plot, Rough and Tumble Omega! Charles, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleBreakingMormon/pseuds/RuleBreakingMormon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violent sex, but in the good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belladonna_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/gifts).



> So, this happened. I really have no excuse. Thanks to Belladonna_Q for the inspiration. Hope that's BAMF enough! XP

Charles was expecting his first class of the new semester to go very well. He'd heard a lot of positive things about Professor Lehnsherr. His class was one of the most requested, and seeing how it was needed for Charles to get his degree, Pro. Lehnsherr being popular came as an unexpected, but pleasant welcome. 

Yes, Quant Engr Physio Lab I was going to be a good class. That is, until Charles did something as simple as walk through the door. 

~"_"~

As soon as he breathed in, his instincts took over. He didn't lose consciences, no, he was too good a psychic for that. What confused him though, was that he didn't even notice the incredibly powerful mutant in the room before he entered it. But he didn't need psychic powers to know what that smell meant. 

_Alpha_.

Books in his arms forgotten, he stopped a foot into the classroom. His eyes focused up toward the front, where a sandy-blond man stood staring at him. Their eyes locked; open Arctic skies meeting slate granite gray.

Charles' lips slowly slid back from his teeth, a growl rising in his throat. He could see the man do the same, incisors elongating, making him look menacing and feral. His pupils dialted, swallowing all the color from his eyes. His roar was out faster than Charles', and it was deafening. A few girls screamed and ran from the room, but Charles paid them no heed. He answered the bellow with one of his own, not nearly as powerful, but effective enough to scramble the remaining students from the room. 

The man thundered again, leaning forward in a crouch as if preparing to lunge. Charles mirrored him, books dropped, not wanting to be caught off-guard when the alpha shot forward. No _way_ was he going to be claimed. Not today. This _alpha_ didn't stand a chance at claiming Charles. He trumpeted a final time before racing forward. His opponent met him in the middle, grabbing for his hands. 

But Charles was expecting it. He crouched down at the last second, plowing into the man's waist, and they both toppled backward, Charles landing on top. He immediately straddled him, grabbing his wrists and trying to pin them above his head. He got the hold he wanted, yes. But was he strong enough to keep it? No. 

The alpha bucked his hips up hard, sending Charles crashing to the side. Before he could regain his balance, the man was on him. He was pushed onto all fours, wrists stuck in one tight fist. 

Metal stools clattered to the floor around them, only to be violently twisted into a crumpled form seconds later. The sinks vibrated with energy, anticipating the end of the fight. Lighting structures whined in protest as their frames expanded. 

Charles frantically twisted to and fro, pushing and shoving his body against the man's in an attempt to get out of his ridiculously strong grip. He put his weight on his left knee, and kicked out with his right, striking a the alpha's thigh. He cried out, and repositioned himself so that he was practically lying atop Charles, legs spread around him, squeezing them shut. 

Charles stilled. 

He was stuck. The alpha got him. He had barely given any fight. _What_ would his mother have said?? No, he was not giving in this easily. 

The alpha above him felt him pause, and leaned down to sniff at his neck. Charles sucked in a breath, and the alpha paused before continuing on his path. He nuzzled and licked, huffing when all Charles did was breath in deeper. He ground his hips forward, large alpha erection _clearly_ evident. 

Oh no, sir. He was not giving up _that_ easily. 

Charles dropped his head, and the alpha took that as a invitation to _claimbitemarkclaim_. As soon as he felt lips on his neck, he swung his head up with as much force as he could muster. The back of his head hit the side of the alpha's, causing him to cry out and loose his hold on Charles. Pain slashed it's brutal way through Charles' skull, but he was able to slip out from under the alpha and get to his feet. He turned and met the gaze of the alpha, hard and determined. 

"You _will_ be mine!" he roared, making it known to every one within a four-classroom radius. Charles roared back.

"If you want it, _earn_ it!!" And _that_ was _not_ what he meant to say.

The alpha gave a feral grin, and charged again. Charles had just enough time to tense his whole body before it was being slammed into the ground. He quickly got his bearings, pulling his knees to his chest before the alpha straddled him. But the alpha adjusted, and lay on top of him, squishing his legs between them. 

Both were not aware of the crowd gathered around them. Teachers and students alike were standing open-mouthed, or garbling like idiots around the two. Camera phones and iPods were were being used to take pictures, film and text like mad. 

When Charles' hands were pinned to the ground above his head (and not with out difficulty on the alpha's part. Charles felt smug pride for the scratch marks the alpha now sported on his face and arms.) they both stopped. They were both heaving air, staring at each other angrily. Charles bared his teeth agian, snapping at the alpha when he tried to near Charles' neck. He responded by gripping the omega's wrists in one hand, pulling at one of his legs to sneak between them. Charles roared again in the alpha's face, disgusted by the blatant disrespect. The alpha roared back until he was red in the face.

" _MINE!!_ " He ground his erection into Charles' crotch. Charles whimpered, but did not submit. 

The alpha struggled opening up his pants, and with his cock free moved to Charles' button. His was difficult, and needed two hands, but he was reluctant to let Charles go. He thought for a moment, then, slowly opened his hold on Charles' wrists. When the omega made no move to flee, he pulled his hand down to his pants, quickly grabbing the fabric so he could not slide away. 

That's not what Charles' did, but he did swipe at the alpha's face again. The alpha's head whipped to the side with the force of it. Blood dripped down his face to patter onto Charles' shirt. He turned back to glare menacingly at the man under him and spoke quietly. 

"You will take my knot whether you concede or not. Either way, you _will_ like it." Charles bared his teeth again and hissed, but the look the alpha gave him made him settle his hands by his sides. 

The alpha made quick work of his pants, sliding them down far enough so he could fit in the space between his legs. When he looked down, a blessed sight met him. A dark, flushed prick arched its way up to the omega's belly-button, and his thighs glistened with the lube his body naturally created. He placed the tip of his cock against the slick hole, and gently pushed. 

He looked up to see the omega grimace and growl, challenging him even as he entered into his body further. The omega reached up and he flinched, fearing pain, but did not receive any. The hands landed on his shoulders, fingernails digging in hard for support. 

He pushed in the rest of the way, stopping to breathe. He looked down at his omega, pleased with what he was claiming. The omega had light brown hair that was sticking to his forehead with sweat. Thin lips were stretched around small sharp looking teeth. His neck was long and....and bare. He needed to mark. 

He leaned down cautiously this time, and the omega snapped at him again. He jerked back and smiled. He pulled out until only the head breached the omega's entrance, then forcefully shoved back in, making the man gasp. He started a rough, unforgiving pace, completely ignoring the crowd around them.

By now, school officials had arrived, and were escorting the crowd away from the mating couple. Complaints were filling the room, but were not recognized. 

Charles was now panting from exertion, close to his release. This- this was no where near to how he thought he was going to find his mate. He didn't even know this alpha's name. But he had won. Hadn't he? He was claiming what he had pinned down. Wasn't he? Or had Charles given up easily?

He snarled when the alpha hit that particular bundle of nerves and it nearly toppled him over. He snarled again when the alpha leaned down to inspect his neck, but he moved his head up so he had easier access. 

At the submissive motion, the alpha dived it, licking and sucking. He ravaged the expanse of beautiful pale skin. The knot was starting to catch on his rim, and Charles dragged his nails down his back hard enough to leave marks, ending the journey by grabbing the alpha's arse. There, he pulled the alpha fully into him. 

His knot swelled to full size, firmly tying the both of them. Charles snarled violently when the alpha bit into his neck hard enough to draw blood. The scar would stand out as a warning to other alphas that this omega was taken. The alpha pulled back to inspect his work, nodding at a job well done. Now he had to make sure his omega was sated. He grabbed the smaller man's hard length, and started to jerk it in time with his swiveling hips. The omega moaned, unable to cope with the excessive stimulation against his prostate and came hard. Come soaked into his shirt, mixing with the blood, and the alpha was pleased with the debauched look it gave him. 

The alpha continued to push his knot into him in circular motions. The omega squeezed and fluttered around him until he couldn't take anymore, and shot his load into the awaiting passage. Wave after wave filled him up and he felt like crying, it was so good. 

When the time between spasms lengthened long enough for him to talk, he started with, "I'm Eric."

"Hmm?" was the sleepy reply. Eric leaned down to nuzzle against sweat-soaked hair and said "I'm Eric," again. 

Sharp blue eyes slowly blinked up at him, suddenly going wide. 

"Fuck! Your Professor Lehnsherr!!" 

Eric chuckled. "Yes, but I prefer you call me Eric." 

Charles sputtered in indignation. _Holy shit._ He _fucked_ a teacher!! He was now _mated_ to a teacher!!

"-ame?" He came back to himself to hear the last bit of the question. 

"Uh, what?" Eric chuckled again. 

"Aren't very focused are you? I said, what is your name? I would very much like to know the name of my mate." 

"Uh, Ch-Charles. My name is Charles."

Eric's eyes softened. "Charles. I like that." Something deep in Charles' stomach fluttered at the compliment. He leaned his head back onto the tile and stared at the ceiling. This- this was different. 

"Oi, lads!" A voice sounded by one of the doors. Before Charles could answer, Eric had whipped his head around and growled threateningly at the intruder. "Hey, watch it. Just warnin' you ought to be out of here and in a safe place within a half hour. We ain't gonna stand guard throughout your whole mating heat." 

Eric huffed and turned back to Charles, smile lighting on his face. "My knot will go down in about ten minutes. Mine or yours?" 

Charles considered, then thought that Hank would rather not have a mating couple on the next bed over and the Eric would rather not have a beta in the room with his omega. 

"Yours." He couldn't hold back the answering grin from Eric. Something in him was profoundly happy with its mate. The scratches on his mate's face were lovely, and he lightly touched the edge of one. Eric hissed and pulled away, but quickly put his cheek in Charles' palm. 

"I will wear these proudly," He said with a shit-eating grin. He leaned down to kiss Charles, lightly brushing his lips over his omega's. "Let everyone see just how strong my omega is!" And smothered said omega with a kiss. 

Charles laughed into it, then melted into it. Yes, this year might turn out very well.


End file.
